Bittersweet Revenge
by LightInsideTheDarkness
Summary: Kristoph hates Klavier... Enough to break out of prison and try to destroy everything that matters most to Klavier... Including Ema....
1. Chapter 1

_**July 15 11:49P.M.**_

_**Location:???**_

"_Security! Be on full alert!"_

"_Get to your positions now!"_

"_Cover all the entrances and possible exits!"_

"_There's been a breakout inside one of the cells!" _

_**July 16 12:32A.M.**_

_**Office of the Chief of Police**_

"What did you say!?!"

The Chief of Police just couldn't believe it. There was a breakout in one of the most heavily guarded prison cells and nobody even knew how the hell the prisoner got out. He glared at the officer who had the misfortune of bringing the news to him. "Alright," the Chief said in a voice that could freeze fire."Alright. Fine. Now, tell me why the hell did you not bring this news to me sooner!?!" the officer in front of him winced. He was cursing himself for losing that damn bet and getting tricked into delivering the report on the breakout to the Chief. "W-Well you see s-sir," he stammered. "Y-you see—"

"No I do not see," the Chief interrupted. "Please, by all means, tell me what I should be seeing. Did you by some miracle, find the prisoner in the space of 44 minutes? If so, then why are you not at your promotion ceremony? Now. Tell me. Why wasn't this report delivered to me sooner!?! What were you and your pathetic team doing in the span of 44 minutes!?"

The poor guy standing in front of his desk was starting to think if it was a mistake joining the force. "Well sir," he started, knowing he had to say it fast or he'll be saying goodbye to his new apartment and start hauling his things back to his parents' house."During the span of 44 minutes, we searched the entire area for any signs of the prisoner or how he managed to break out."

"Very good," said the Chief sarcastically." Now give me the results on the investigation and the report on the breakout and get the hell out of my office!"

The officer threw the report on top of the desk, saluted, and prepared to run for his life. However, when he had enough luck to make it to the door, the Chief stopped him.

"Hey you, new kid. You've been on the force for how long?"

"It's been 6 months sir," the officer replied, turning to face the Chief again. Finding that the Chief was engrossed in the report, he turned to leave again. Once again, the Chief's voice stopped him.

"Hey, you're fired by the way."

The poor ex-cop's lip quivered, his eyes filled, and he ran out the door wailing about moving back to his parents' house. The Chief looked up from the report, gazed at the direction of the wailing, and went back to his report.

_Time of escape:11:45P.M. July 15_

_No sign of the prisoner within the area. All search results turned up negative. Escape route unknown. All movements of the fugitive, unknown. Current action, search entire area for any possible sign of the fugitive. _

_**Fugitive details**_

_Central Prison_

_Solitary Cell 13_

_Prisoner number-4697635_

_Name: Kristoph Gavin_

_**July 16 2:15A.M.**_

_**Location???**_

Kristoph Gavin smiled to himself. He succeeded in escaping. After planning his escape for nearly a year, he finally found the perfect time to get out of that hellhole. The entire thing was quite simple, really. All he had to do was pass through the air vent. Of course, those fools at the police force would assume that it wasn't possible for an adult to pass through the vent. Well, it was possible for an adult with a few tools and enough intelligence to make sure the vent didn't appear disturbed. Now he had to get back to the original plan.

He didn't break out of the cell only for the sweet taste of freedom. No, that was only a side benefit; his main reason was to take revenge on his dear little brother, Klavier. He would make him suffer as he did, every single shred of pain and suffering. He would make him pay for helping out Apollo Justice in that trial a year ago. He would make it so no one would ever want to become involved with him in any possible way. Of course, he could simply kill him, and do the entire world a favor, but that would just make Klavier's suffering quicker. No, he would wound him emotionally and make a mark so deep it could never be healed. He would make his little brother die slowly inside until there's nothing left and he breaks. Klavier was going to pay for every single thing that he did. And his older brother was going to make sure that he gets what he deserves.

Kristoph looked up at the starless sky and smiled.

It was time to get started on his plan.

_**July 16 9:00A.M.**_

"You've got to be kidding me."

The detective who brought the report looked down at it and said, "I'm afraid not sir, this report states that prisoner 469765 escaped from solitary confinement at 11:45p.m. last night. At the time, the night guard passed by Solitary Confinement Cell 13 and noticed that there was no lights inside the cell; which was strange sir because the prisoner would normally read late into the early hours."

The handsome German prosecutor in front of him smiled grimly and muttered to himself.

"So, Herr Detective, you're telling me that my crazed brother is running around the city, ja? How did my bro even escape?"

"We're still conducting an investigation inside the cell, sir, "the detective said."The most plausible place of escape is through the air vent; but it shows that an adult couldn't possibly fit inside unless they had the appropriate tools. Besides, the vent shows little or no signs of disturbance."

Klavier looked up at this statement and immediately understood. "Investigate the air vent. That's where he escaped. If you use that fingerprinting powder that the Fräulein Detective likes so much, you can see that mein bruder's fingerprints are there."

The detective knew that there was no arguing with the German prosecutor. He placed the report on Klavier's desk/speakers and left his office. Klavier picked up the report and glanced at it. He dropped it and leaned back in his chair and stared down below at the city.

"Was sind du bis jetz, Kristoph?"

_**July 16 12:26P.M.**_

_**Detention Center **_

Phoenix Wright walked down the hall, led by two guards. He had to visit someone here. It's been 7 years since he saw him, since he's seen him in court. Well, he'd better hope that 7 years isn't too much for him that he couldn't recognize him. Well, he slept for 5 years and never forgot Mia, didn't he?

He couldn't believe it. Phoenix Wright was no longer a defense attorney. He's changed so much since the time he last saw him in court; that trial that he finally accepted the fact that Mia Fey was gone and only he, Diego Armando was to blame. He sipped some of his coffee and said, "So, Phoenix Wright, what brings you here to my cell? Want advice on how to brew the perfect cup of coffee?"

Phoenix smiled. That was a comment that you would expect from the ex-defense attorney turned prosecutor. "As much as I would love to hear that advice," he said. "But I need to talk to you about something."

The Spanish prosecutor looked pretty much the same; he still had the same shock of white hair, same suit and the most prominent feature of his face, the mask that covered half of his face and allowed him to see almost anything except the color red. This was the man who was poisoned and fell into a coma for 5 years and woke up with a different face, lost eyesight, and no one to welcome him back.

"Of course," Diego said. "But first, let's have a chat, shall we? How have you been these past 7 years?"

Phoenix smiled and leaned back in his chair." Let me see, I lost my attorney's badge for forging evidence that I had no idea was forged, I have a daughter who wants to be a magician, and I'm also watching over her half-brother who is a defense attorney. But enough about me, how about you, Armando?"

Diego smirked and finished off his coffee. He received another one, drank deeply and set down the cup. "You've been busy, haven't you, Phoenix Wright? I, on the other hand, am leading a very simple life. I wake up every single morning feeling like I'm living in hell, I have to drink this crap masquerading as coffee and I'm inside this hell all thanks to you. That reminds me, I haven't thanked you, have I?

Phoenix sighed. He has to get this out before he can have a proper conversation about what he wanted. But first, he'll have to try some bribery. He set down a bag that Diego never noticed in front of him and took out a thermos. He unscrewed the top and poured out a cup of coffee. He set the cup in front of the panel of glass separating the two of them just enough for the scent of fresh coffee to reach Diego.

"Mia said it was the only way possible to save you." Phoenix said. "Because of that verdict, you would never have to live with the guilt of killing her mother. If that trial didn't happen at all, you would be free from the cell, but you would never have told us your true identity, you'd live with the pain of killing the mother of the woman you loved and you'll be stuck in your own personal hell. Look on the bright side though; you didn't get the death penalty right?"

Diego finished off another cup of coffee and rested his chin on his wrist. "Wright, don't you ever pay attention to what the world of law is talking about now?"

Phoenix looked surprised and said, "Not a lawyer any more remember? What are you talking about Armando?"

Diego took the thermos and refilled his empty cup with the coffee Phoenix brought. He inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee. "Six months ago, I pulled a couple of strings and asked for another trial. I pleaded guilty."

Phoenix stared at him, shocked. "Wh- what?! But- but I thought—"

"Speak up, Wright." Diego said, smirking in that cocky way that only he can pull off. "This may very well be your last conversation with me, so you better say everything that you need to say."

"But I thought that I managed to help prove that what you did was in self-defense!" Phoenix shouted, and then quickly lowered his voice when a guard glared at him.

"Yes, you did Wright, and I truly thank you for that. But I've been thinking for these past few years and I finally decided to do what I had to." Diego said.

"But why—?" Phoenix asked helplessly.

"I have to." Diego said simply.

"You would never under—"he added when his mask fell to the floor.

_I-I hit him _Phoenix thought, in awe.

"Heh." Diego smirked. "You never change, do you Wright?"

But Phoenix wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at Diego's face, where a thin white scar ran from the bridge of his nose to the side of his face.

"So that's where—"Phoenix said.

"This?" Diego said, pointing to the scar. "You remember, don't you Wright? This is the scar that Dahlia Hawthorne made which sealed my fate.

"Tsk." He added, drinking deep from the thermos. "Truly pathetic, wouldn't you agree Wright?"

"No." Phoenix said quietly. "I never thought of you as pathetic, Diego Armando. I never thought you pathetic when you were Godot, and I ever will even as Diego Armando."

Phoenix picked up Diego's mask and handed it to him.

"Fine." Diego said, affixing the mask to his face. "Fine. What did you want to talk about Wright?"

"No." Phoenix said, as he stood up. "Never mind, Armando, never mind."

"Wright." Diego said. "August 17. Don't be late."

Phoenix clenched his fist and nodded his head once and turned around.

"Wright." Diego called out again.

"_Adios mi amigo._" Diego said. "_Gracias."

* * *

_

_**And there you have it. My first chapter of my first story. If you liked it, review. If there's something you don't like or don't get, then just tell me. Read and review please!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**July 17 3:28A.M.**_

Daryan Crescend was asleep. He could clearly see that from his hiding place up in the vents. He shifted his position and his glasses fell off. Kristoph cursed, and moved slowly along the vent to retrieve his glasses. He had to keep silent if his plan were to succeed.

He stopped dreaming a long time ago. If he saw or heard anything, he knew it had to be real. Daryan may be in prison now, but he was a detective after all, and detectives were sensitive to everything. So when he heard the gentle fall of a metallic object, he awoke with a start. He looked around for the source of the noise and looked at the air vent. He smiled a little as he remembered what put him in here. A blind singer who heard his voice from the air vents and accused him in court. For such a great detective, he went down pretty pathetic.

He stared up at the vent. He was sure he heard something in there. Or maybe he was losing his touch. He lay back down and prepared to go into another dreamless sleep.

Kristoph tripped over the grill and he hit his head on the top of the vent. _Damn, _he thought. _This is harder than I thought. Well, better get this over with._

Daryan sat up and stared at the vent again. Now he was sure someone or something was there. You would have to be deaf not to hear that. His hand went to his belt on reflex. Then he remembered he didn't carry a gun anymore. _Well,_ he thought. _Guess I'll just have to improvise. _He took hold of the single chair in his cell and waited. Suddenly, the vent fell down and clattered at his feet. Someone jumped down and turned around. Daryan raised the chair and prepared to strike. But when he saw the face of his attacker, his eyes widened and he lowered the chair. He stared at the person in front of him and asked, "Gavin, is that you?"

Kristoph wondered what he was talking about when he remembered that he put his glasses in his pocket. He must look like his brother without them. He suddenly thought of an idea. He would make everyone he takes down think that it was his good-for-nothing brother who killed them. He put on a German accent and said to Daryan, "Daryan, it's been so long. How have you been?"

Daryan smirked and raised the chair again. "Sorry man," he said. "But you're not Klavier. His grammar isn't that good. Nice try though. Nice to see you again, Kristoph Gavin."

Kristoph put his glasses back on and shook his head. "Well, you've got me, Detective Daryan Crescend." He said, sidestepping to avoid Daryan's attack. He ducked under his arm and got up behind him. Daryan turned around and then Kristoph kicked him in the chest and Daryan fell to the floor along with the chair.

"Heh." Daryan said, standing up. "That isn't half bad, man. Gavin never told me you had fighting skills."

"I never told him."Kristoph said. "But then again, I never really tell Klavier anything."

Daryan strode towards him and grabbed the collar of Kristoph's shirt. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Daryan asked. "You come in here, interrupting my sleep. You come in here through the air vents. Why? To talk about your damn brother? Well listen up and listen good. I don't care—"

Daryan's eyes widened and he stared at his stomach where Kristoph stabbed him. "Why…. Are you doing…..this…?" Daryan said as he fell to the floor.

"Why?"Kristoph sneered as he looked at the man on the floor. "Because I hate my brother. Why else?"

"Damn…..you….Gavin." Daryan said as everything around him went black.

_**July**_ _**17 8:47 A.M.**_

"Victim; Daryan Crescend, Age; 25, Cause of death; died from loss of blood due to single stab wound to the abdomen. Signs of forced entry have been located in the air vents. We believe the murderer passed through the air vent and attacked the victim. The victim appeared to have fought back because the single chair in the cell was found near the victim. There have been no signs of the murder weapon. The body was found upon the entry of the guard on his rounds at 8 this morning." The officer said, finishing the report.

"I see." said Klavier, examining the report. "When is the time of death?"

"From the stiffening due to rigor mortis," the officer replied. "The time of death occurred around 3 to 4 A.M."

"I see." said Klavier, not really listening. "Were there any clues left at the scene?"

"As a matter of fact sir, there was one thing left at the scene, on top of the body." the officer said, drawing out a piece of paper from the file he carried. "From this, we have determined who the killer is, sir."

"Really?" Klavier asked, finally paying attention. "That was quick. Why did you not tell me so earlier?"

The officer gave the piece of paper to the German prosecutor and watched as his face turned white and his hands clenched the paper.

"As you can see sir," the officer said, hoping he wouldn't get fired on the spot. "The note was written by….. your brother, sir"

"Go and give the report to Fräulein Skye and tell her to come here as soon as possible." Klavier said, controlling his voice.

""Yes sir, right away." The officer said, saluting.

When the officer left, Klavier leaned against the wall and stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

To my dear brother, Klavier,

With all my love.

Kristoph Gavin

Without a doubt, Klavier knew this was his brother's handwriting. He raised his hand to his eyes and shook his head. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself.

The coroners haven't arrived yet so Klavier went over to the body of his former band member who was in jail for murder and smuggling. Klavier crouched down beside him and asked, "Why did mein bruder do this to you, Daryan?"

MUNCHMUNCHMUNCH "Hey fop, talking to dead bodies now?"

Klavier looked up and found Detective Ema Skye munching away on her all-time favorite snack; Snackoos.

"Ah, Fräulein, you're finally here." Klavier said quietly. "Can you please analyze the handwriting on this paper and just… just investigate the scene."

Ema was taken aback. Normally, the fop would never fail to greet her with a comment about how she was dressed. This fop was quiet and…sullen. She wasn't sure if she liked this side of Klavier or not.

She took the proffered paper and glanced at it. At that one glance, she understood why he was like he was. "But this is—"

"Yes," Klavier said. "The work of my brother."

Ema and Klavier stayed inside the cell for most of the morning with Ema checking out the scene and looking for clues and Klavier crouched beside the body of Daryan. At around 11, Ema straightened up and looked down at Klavier wondering if she should cheer him up or not. In the end she decided to since she knew what it was like to have a brother or sister accused of a murder. It was a little different in this case though…

"Hey fop," Ema said. "You want to get some lunch or something?"

Klavier just looked up at her blankly and didn't say a word. Ema sighed. It was so hard being nice to people sometimes. She tugged at the collar of Klavier's jacket and pulled him up.

"C'mon fop." She said as she dragged him out of the cell and out the door.

"Now," she said as they stood outside in the sun. "Where shall we eat? Where do you think Mr. Gavin?"

But Klavier was too depressed to talk. Ema wasn't even sure if he was aware of where they were.

_Oh well, _she thought. _Guess I'm choosing, but he's paying. After all, I'm doing this for him._

She spotted a cute looking French restaurant and she dragged Klavier inside_. Tres' Bien_ _is it? _She thought. _It looks really nice in here, but why aren't there any customers? _The inside of the restaurant was empty except for a really old guy drinking a cup of coffee and staring at the waitress.

As soon as they were seated, a waitress with brown hair and glasses handed them menus. Everything in it looked really expensive, but Ema wasn't worried about the prices. After all, she wasn't paying. Klavier was just staring out the window and he didn't even look at the menu, so Ema ordered two Twin-T lunch specials. While waiting for their food, Ema had several failed attempts at trying to start a conversation. Every time she tried, Klavier would just respond with a `ja'. She was ultimately relieved when the same waitress brought them their food. However, Ema had to go to the washroom because her hands were covered in fingerprinting powder. When she returned to the table, she found Klavier clutching his throat as though he were choking.

"Kla—! I mean, Mr. Gavin! Are you okay?" asked a frantic Ema.

"Fräulein," Klavier spluttered. "Are you trying to poison me? This food is terrible!"

Ema calmed down when she saw Klavier was fine. However, she didn't understand what he was saying about the food. It looked good, how can it taste terrible?

"By all means Fräulein," Klavier said after swallowing half a can of soda. "Taste it. You're hungry, ja?"

Ema looked at Klavier doubtfully. He had that sparkle in his eyes that said he was going to play a trick on her. On the other hand, she was pretty hungry and maybe the diva was just overreacting.

So she forked up a forkful of food and put it into her mouth. Almost immediately, her mouth met with a taste so extreme, she was sure it could not be recreated. She swallowed immediately and grabbed the nearest can of soda to wash off the taste in her tongue. When the taste was reduced to a minimum, she looked up and met the eyes of Klavier who was laughing hard but silently.

"And what are you laughing at?" Ema asked in a voice that would normally make a person stop. But Klavier just wiped tears from his eyes and grinned at her.

"Danke fräulein," Klavier said. "Danke. You helped me forget about the case and about my brother."

"Sure," Ema said, drinking from the can. "You needed to cheer up anyway."

"Ja." Klavier said. "I really needed that. By the way, fräulein, that soda is mine. That lunch has left a bad taste in my mouth and I need it."

Ema choked and looked at the can. Then she looked at the table and saw that there was indeed an unopened can of soda there. She handed the can back to Klavier without a word.

Klavier took the can and shook it. "Fräulein," He said, shaking his head. "You finished it."

Ema took the can, shook it and peered inside it. When she didn't see or hear anything, she took the other can and handed it to Klavier.

"You're paying the bill, fop." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"What did you say, Fräulein?" Klavier asked, examining the can from all angles.

"You're paying." Ema said defiantly. "Since I took you out to lunch to cheer you up, you have to pay."

"Very well, Fräulein," Klavier said, gesturing to the waitress for the bill. When it arrived, Klavier glanced at it and his eyebrows shot up.

"Fräulein," he said. "This bill calls for $86.00. What did you order?"

"Um, let me see," Ema said thoughtfully. "I ordered two of those Twin-T lunch specials. They're an entire meal complete with a gift and everything, so I guess it would add up."

Klavier paid the bill and told the waitress to keep the change without batting an eye. Ema rolled her eyes and thought, _Rock stars throwing money around, they're all crazy, glimmerous fops. _She started toying with the gift as Klavier picked it up from her hands.

"And this gift is?" Klavier asked. When he unwrapped it, he found a small bottle. He opened it and held it up to his nose and gave one tentative sniff. Almost immediately, he set down the bottle and slowly put his head in his hands.

"This scent is… overpowering." Klavier said. "It is something that… cannot be put into words. Fräulein, let's go. This is quite the interesting restaurant, but... I want to live out my entire life to the fullest. So, ja?" He added as he stood up and held out his hand to Ema.

"Yeah... "Ema said as she stood up. "That would be good."

_**July 17 9:17P.M.**_

She had to run away. She had to get away from him and get to somewhere safe. She had her eyes operated on, but she can still rely on her sense of hearing. He didn't speak, but she heard his footsteps and immediately started running. She glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes. She could

see that they were full of anger and determination.

She was fast. He could see that. But had determination on his side. He would get his revenge no matter what. She shared the stage with his brother so she counts as a candidate to be gotten rid of. He ran forward and pulled out his knife.

She lost her way back home that night. She decided to just take a walk around just to marvel at her newly recovered eyesight. She sat by herself in People Park and just stared at the stars above. When she decided to head back, she took a shortcut and got lost among the maze of darkened streets. That was when she heard the footsteps following behind her and she started running.

She suddenly remembered different important times in her life.

Her father, Magnifi Gramarye

That fateful rehearsal where she was 'killed'.

Her concert with the Gavinners.

The trial where she acted as a jurist.

The moment she realized who she really was.

Being reunited with Trucy and Apollo—

She remembered something said to her before: People can't really die easily as long as they have something to live for.

She suddenly remembered what she needed to live for. She needed to live for her children who haven't seen her in years.

With this on her mind, she started taking note of the streets on whether or not she passed here. She noticed that the sounds of footsteps were growing fainter and fainter. She passed by People Park and she knew she was getting close to the Wright Talent Agency. The echo of footsteps had completely disappeared. She sighed with relief when she saw the familiar building where Trucy and Apollo waited for her. She pounded at the door, constantly looking over her shoulder in case her pursuer came back. When the door opened, Thalassa let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I answered the door like you asked me to, Herr Wright, and she simply collapsed."

"We were wondering where she was. She said she was going to take a walk."

She could hear them. Her heart was still racing from what just happened to her, but she could still hear them clearly. She looked back at that moment when she looked at his face. Now that she was safe, she could think clearly. With a jolt of realization, she remembered him, when she was a jurist in that trial, she saw him testify.

Phoenix was worried. Thalassa just came back to the office and collapsed. And to add to his list of problems, Klavier Gavin was here to talk about the case concerning the escape of Kristoph Gavin, his brother.

"So what brings you here, Klavier?" Phoenix asked.

Klavier was pacing the room, obviously worried about the case. He glared at Phoenix and muttered something in German.

Phoenix ignored him and went out of the room. When he returned, Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright were right behind him. When they saw Thalassa unconscious on the sofa, they both ran to her at the same time.  
"Mom!" they said in unison.

"What did you do to her!?" Apollo said to Klavier with one fist raised in front of him.

"Nothing!" Klavier said, taking a step back. "Nothing, Herr Forehead! She came knocking on the door, I opened it, and she simply lost consciousness."

"He's telling the truth, Polly." Trucy said behind him. "The reason he's nervous isn't because he's lying, it's because of the way you're badgering him."

Klavier walked to the edge of the sofa and gazed thoughtfully at Thalassa's face.

"Lamiroir?" he asked softly. "Are you awake?"

"You know," Phoenix said. "She isn't known as Lamiroir anymore."

"Ja, I know." Klavier said. "But when I had the honor of sharing the stage with her, she was known as Lamiroir. Thus, she will always be known to me as so."

She heard Apollo and Trucy talking. _Apollo seems to be shouting again_ she thought. Then she heard Mr. Gavin and Mr. Wright arguing. _It seems that everyone was worried about me._ She smiled and opened her eyes.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Sorry about having Daryan killed, he was the first person that came to mind when I thought of this. If you like this story, then good, review. Or favorite it. Whatever. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, hello to anybody who bothered to even get this far in this story. Yes, I realize it's been like, a year and a half since I first put this thing up. But trust me that was not my fault. (Okay, maybe a little.) but seriously, second year high school is one of the many versions of hell on earth and I'm really glad I got out of that alive. So anyway, sorry this chap is so short and tells absolutely nada about the story but I felt guilty 'cause I was not planning on continuing this story. But unfortunately, I was born with a conscience and I feel like I should see this to the end. I promise to update more and all that._

_Oh right, I need a disclaimer.._

_I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters. If I did, oh, the things I could do. Anyway, I own only the original plot of the story, and yada, yada, whatever. _

_Knock yourselves out._

"Lamiroir!"

"Thalassa!"

"Mom, you're awake!"

Cries of happiness greeted Lamiroir as she woke up. She looked up at her friends and children and smiled up at them. Phoenix handed her a cup of tea as she sat up. She sighed deeply as the full force of what had just happened hit her. Klavier knelt in front of her and gazed deeply in her eyes. She shuddered as she remembered glancing back at the man chasing her, glaring at her with eyes full of anger and determination. She looked at Klavier's concerned ones and murmured to herself. "You look so much like him." She said so low that nobody but Klavier could hear her.

He froze as realization dawned on him. "So he was the one who did this to you?" he asked quietly as he stood up. The others halted in their actions as they noticed Klavier talking.

"He was the one who did this to you?" he repeated, his eyes shrouded in darkness.

He slowly stood up, his eyes reflected in the light, giving them an opaque glaze. "Mein bruder, what has driven you to do this?"

The others could only gape in silence, as the normally calm and collected prosecutor suddenly started rambling to himself as though he had gone mad. "Mein bruder… Daryan... ….the…band….Ema….."

Outside, there stood a solitary man, silently watching, silently listening, and silently reveling in his triumph, as he realized the full importance of this final name uttered by his senseless brother in his desperate rambling. As he did so, he smiled into the darkness.

"Mr. Gavin?" Apollo asked hesitantly, unsure whether to stop the prosecutor's tirade. "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out a hand to Klavier. But Klavier slapped away his hand as soon as it touched him.

"Go away, Herr Justice," Klavier said softly. "You cannot even begin to comprehend what it feels like to be like me―"

"_Heh,"_ Phoenix thought. "_Like mentor, like protégé'."_

Klavier blinked in surprise as he touched his sore cheek where Apollo slapped him. The glazed look in his eyes was gone, replaced by blue flames which leapt into his eyes. "You dare―"

"Hold it, Klavier." Phoenix stepped between the two of them. "Apollo was only doing what all of us felt like doing but couldn't work up the guts to do it. You came here to us so you could talk about this case, but if you're just going to go into shock, forget about it. So say what you wanted to say and get over it."

Klavier looked surprised and glanced over where Apollo was, still scowling. Then he looked at Phoenix and let out a sigh.

"You're right, all of you are." Klavier said. "And I feel completely fine now―"

"_You're lying."_ Apollo and Trucy thought in unison.

"―so we should get started, nein?"

Phoenix glanced at Trucy, who shook her head, and back at Klavier and sighed.

"Fine."

He was irritated. His main target had slipped away and told his brother what had happened. But no matter, he had discovered a valuable piece of information which could ultimately destroy his brother.

"_Ema?" _he thought. "_Interesting. Perhaps I should leave her for last."_

With that thought in his mind, he slipped away to find a substitute for the target he had just lost.

_**July 18 4:39 A.M.**_

The sickly sweet scent of mint filled his nostrils as his target passed him. For this particular person, he would have special reason to get rid of him. He had helped Klavier get him the guilty verdict. And in his opinion, he was a complete nuisance to society. Silently he slipped from the shadows and followed Spark Brushell. As he neared him, the reporter's sharp ears perked up as he halted in his steps. He glanced nervously around him and started running down the sidewalk, leaving the scent of mint in his wake. Kristoph wasted no time in pursuing him down a deserted street illuminated by a solitary lamp. When the reporter realized there was no escape, he looked around him wildly and turned around, stammering wildly, "Re-renowned rep-reporter g-gets attacked b-by maniacal k-k-killer, end q-qoute." As Kristoph neared him, the reporter recognized him, and that robbed him of any further speech. However, when Kristoph drove the blade of the knife into Spark Brushell's chest, the reporter uttered one final word.

"Why?"

Kristoph regarded the man he had just killed with distaste as he stood up, cleaning the blade of the knife with a piece of cloth torn from the body.

"Why must you people constantly ask me the same question every time I do this?" he asked, as though talking to the body. "You all ask me why, and I answer you this: Must a man have a reason for doing what he wants to do against the younger brother who took everything from him?" With these words, Kristoph turned and walked away, leaving a piece of paper to float on top of the body.


End file.
